


Heart Shaped Box

by EastGermanHatTrick



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Fluff, Gore, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17036189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EastGermanHatTrick/pseuds/EastGermanHatTrick
Summary: Medic has a surprise for Heavy





	Heart Shaped Box

Medic leaned back after dinner. He winced slightly but smiled. Heavy looked at him with concern, "Is something wrong, Doktor?" "Nein, well maybe, okay, ja." the Medic conceded, he knew that the big Russian would offer to help ease whatever pain he was in. "Can I help?" Heavy wanted to know, even though Medic had the experience some times he would enlist the Weapons Specialist to assist him. "Vell I have been having some heart pain. Perhaps you could help me find the source of it. I vould need you to follow my instructions for surgery. I am sure you can manage." The Russian looked doubtful but in the end followed the doctor to the infirmary. Medic set about prepping the area, setting out tools, getting the medigun warmed up, the like. Heavy just stood around and tried to make himself smaller to be out of the way, this was quite a feat for him. Medic striped off his shirt and began tracing a line down his sternum with a felt marker. "I will need you to cut through the skin, and then use the retractors to hold it back." He climbed on to the table and held out the scalpel for Heavy. Shakily the larger man pressed it into the Medic's skin. The German hissed as the blade sliced through his skin. The hiss turned into a groan as the cold metal of the retractors pulled his dermis back. Then he continued, cutting through the pectoralis major. Another set of retractors held slab of muscle back. The healing vapors of the medigun kept the pain dulled and prevented the Medic from bleeding to death. It was too low to really heal though, allowing for this self directed surgical procedure. "Now using the saw cut through the sternum, breast bone" the Medic clairfied. He smiled up at Heavy who looked quite dashing, with blood up to his elbows. "Once you have it cut I will need your strength." The sawing didn't hurt, but did vibrate strangely through his body. He honestly hated this part, the vibrations upset his stomach, like riding in the back of a car on a winding road. Finally it was over. "Da, Doktor? What now?" Heavy set the saw back on the tray with the tools. Medic stayed his stomach and tried to smile in a manner that was reassuring, and not eager. "Put your fingers through the cut and pull my rib cage open, slowly. Like when you force open elevator doors." Heavy gave Medic a skeptical look, but a nod from the German spurred him on. The massive fingers slipped into the dark chest cavity and moved painfully slow. He was so concerned, what if he hurt his doctor, what if something went wrong, he couldn't bear it. None the less he kept up until the Medic told him to stop. He sighed with relief, that part of the job was done. "Now you need the scalpel again. You vill see a bag shaped organ, cut that carefully. That will reveal my heart." Heavy hesitated before starting on the membrane of the pericardium. Finally he could see the Doctor's heart. "What do I look for? It is heart." He rumbled, slightly in awe at the fist sized muscle that powered his doctor. "Reach in and under it, then lift it up and out of my chest a bit. I think we need to look inside the chambers." Heavy scooped up the heart in one of his massive hands and gently pulled it out, setting it up on top of the Medic. He looked at the doctor, waiting for the next instruction. "Cut a slit in right auricle and, the bump on the upper part of the heart, and stick your finger in see if you feel anything out of ordinary" "Doktor, I don't know hearts. How will know if not ordinary?" "Don't worry Leiber, it will be fine." With a shrug the Heavy sliced into the heart and worked his finger into the hole. "Doktor, there is problem. Something hard in here." He worked his finger in more and pulled out a blood covered object. Curious, he moved to the surgical sink and rinsed off the object. The water revealed a lump of coagulated blood with a hardened band around it. Smushing the blood clot around it popped away from a band of metal. The glint of gold shone through the red. "Doktor?" The giant Russian turned back to the table."You have ring in your heart." He looked at Medic and realized he was smiling. Then the thought hit him, like a bolt from heaven. "Doktor? For me?" "Ja, mein Lieber, I just needed a heart shaped box. Will you marry me?" Heavy broke into a grin and then a laugh. "Da, da. I love you and of course. You did this for me? You silly Doktor. I will marry you." "Wünderbar. Now, can I put my heart back? I can do it myself." He added quickly seeing the flash of worry on his beloved's face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Teratomarty for inspiration


End file.
